guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantment
An Enchantment is "A spell that causes a positive effect for a period of time (e.g., speed, increased armor, increased Energy)." This boost can be an increase in armor, a reduction in Energy cost or even turning damage inflicted into healing. It is usually easy to tell who has an enchantment cast on them since they all have a cloudy white ring around their middle torso, with a revolving icon indicating the profession of the caster, as well as a golden up-arrow at the end of their health bar and the enchantment's skill icon surrounded by a yellow border in the player's Effects Monitor. Characters enchanted with Death Nova are also surrounded by a distinctive green ring of fumes and sparkles. Enchantments placed on a target will last for a specific time (like Aura of Restoration), until a condition is met (like Illusion of Weakness) or will last as long as the caster is willing to maintain the upkeep cost of -1 pips of energy regeneration (like Life Barrier). The exception is that maintained enchantments will end if the distance between the enchanted target and the caster ever becomes greater than the radar range. Limited duration enchantments can be extended by using a weapon upgrade "of enchanting." Blessed Aura and Extend Enchantments can also extend enchantment durations. Some effects trigger when an enchantment ends. These effects will trigger if an enchantment's duration expires or if the enchantment is removed, but they will not trigger if an enchantment is overwritten by another copy of the same enchantment. Enchantment Stacking As a basic rule, you can't have multiple copies of the same enchantment active, but you can have multiple enchantments of several types active at once. Regarding maintained enchantments: When an ally casts a maintained enchantment on a target and other allies cast the same maintained enchantment on the same target, the following happens: * The enchantment ends when all maintainers stop maintaining it, or when an enchantment removing spell destroys it, in that case all maintainers stop maintaining it. * The enchantment effect on the target is determined by the stats of the maintainer with the highest attribute investment i.e. when two players cast Life Barrier on a target, one reducing damage by 50% and the other by 52%, damage on target is reduced by 52%. * The enchantment effect on casters works for each caster independently; thus Essence Bond will give energy to everyone who maintains it on a target when the target is being hit, and Life Bond will damage everyone maintaining it when the target is hit, but each maintainer's damage is reduced by the amount which is determined by his investment in Protection Prayers. * The end effect of a maintained enchantment can trigger multiple times if multiple people cast it on the same target. Unmaintained enchantments work similarly: * When two copies of the same enchantment are cast on a target, the duration is reset to the higher duration of the two; either to the remaining duration of the already active enchantment, or to the longer duration of the new enchantment. * When a weaker enchantment is cast over a stronger enchantment, the effect of the stronger enchantment lasts as long as the stronger enchantment lasts. Related skills For a list of enchantment spell skills, see Enchantment spell skills quick reference or Category:Enchantment Spells. For a list of skills which can remove enchantments, see enchantment removal skills quick reference. These skills involve enchantments in other ways: * Magehunter's Smash (elite) Causes knock-down. Unblockable if target foe is enchanted. * Magehunter Strike (elite) attack cannot be blocked if target foe is enchanted. * Melandru's Arrows (elite) deals more damage to enchanted foes. * Melandru's Assault (PvP) deals extra damage to an enchanted foe and adjacent foes. * Nature's Renewal increases casting time and upkeep costs of enchantments while within range. * Symbiosis increases maximum health of each creature for each enchantment on them. * Tranquility causes enchantments cast by non-spirit creatures to expire sooner. * Air of Enchantment (elite) makes enchantments cast on target other ally cost less energy to cast. * Blessed Aura makes your monk enchantments last longer. * Blessed Signet gives energy for each maintained enchantment. * Contemplation of Purity removes enchantments from its user and for each: gives health, removes a hex, and removes a condition. * Dwayna's Kiss heals other ally more for each enchantment. * Healing Light (elite) caster gains energy if target was enchanted. * Release Enchantments caster loses all enchantments and and heals entire party for each monk enchantment lost. * Signet of Mystic Wrath target foe takes holy damage for each enchantment on you. * Scourge Enchantment whenever hexed foe is the target of an enchantment, the caster of that enchantment takes damage. * Defile Enchantments/Desecrate Enchantments deals extra damage for each enchantment on foes. * Discord (elite) deals damage only if foe is affected by a condition as well as an enchantment or hex. * Pain of Disenchantment (elite) deals damage whenever foe gets disenchanted. * Soul Barbs deals damage when foe gets enchanted. * Enchanter's Conundrum (elite) increases casting time of hexed foe's enchantments, when it is applied it damages the foe if the foe is not enchanted. * Air of Disenchantment target foe and adjacent foes cast enchantments slower, after 10 seconds all affected foes lose one enchantment. * Hex Eater Vortex (elite) if it removes a hex from target ally, all foes near that ally take damage and lose one enchantment. * Mirror of Disenchantment remove one enchantment from target foe, all the foe's party members lose that same enchantment * Invoke Lightning (elite) user suffers from exhaustion if not enchanted. * Ether Prodigy (elite) removes all enchantments from its user. * Ether Renewal (elite) gives its user energy and life for each enchantment. * Magnetic Surge deals more damage if target foe is enchanted. * Vapor Blade deals half damage if foe is enchanted. * Golden Fang Strike inflicts Deep Wound if user is enchanted. * Golden Fox Strike is unblockable if user is enchanted. * Golden Lotus Strike gives energy if user is enchanted. * Golden Phoenix Strike misses unless user is enchanted. * Shadow Shroud (elite) makes foe unable to be enchanted. * Mark of Insecurity makes enchantments and stances expire faster. * Brutal Weapon deals extra damage if bearer is not enchanted. * Godspeed increase speed while enchanted. * Swift Javelin attack cannot be blocked and moves twice as fast if user is enchanted. * Aura Slicer causes bleeding if caster or target are enchanted. * Extend Enchantments doubles enchantment duration, but removes all enchantments at end and right after casting. * Arcane Zeal (elite) gives the user 1 energy for each enchantment on them whenever they cast a spell. * Pious Renewal (elite) gain health and energy whenever an enchantment ends on user. * Signet of Mystic Speed gives a +15% speed boost for each enchantment the user is affected by, up to 33% faster movement. * Enchanted Haste you move 25% faster while enchanted. * Whirling Charge you move and attack 25% faster, but ends immediately if not enchanted. Notes *The Guild Wars Prophecies manual describes Nature Rituals as "environmental enchantments", and some Ritual-related error messages refer to the effects of Nature Rituals as "global enchantments", however the game mechanics do not treat them as enchantments. Category: Skill types Category:Glossary